A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a method of making a fenestration framing member of desired geometry lengthwise of the member, including particularly a curved geometry lengthwise of the member, for half-round, round, eyebrow-shaped, quarter-round, arched or circular vents above windows or doors, and to provide a fenestration framing member product resulting from such method.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A method of making a fenestration framing member in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes providing a core of size and shape corresponding to the desired size and shape of the fenestration framing member. A fiberglass mat is placed on the core to form a fiberglass-engaged core, and resin is vacuum infused into the mat to form a fenestration framing member that includes fiberglass-reinforced resin engaging the core. The starting core and the final fenestration framing member preferably are of curved geometry lengthwise of the core and member. The step of vacuum infusing resin into the mat surrounding the core preferably is carried out by placing the fiberglass-engaged core into a vacuum enclosure, preferably a vacuum bag, and connecting the vacuum enclosure to a vacuum source and a resin source. In one embodiment of the disclosure, the mat surrounds the core so that the core is part of the fenestration framing member. In another embodiment, the mat is engaged with at least one contoured face of the core and is removed from the core following resin infusion, so that the core is not part of the fenestration framing member in this embodiment.